creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BluePupBuddy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BluePupBuddy page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 18:09, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Hi, Thank you for writing. While I am not an Admin, I will do my best to answer your question. Feel free to contact the Admins directly for an authoritative answer. A spinoff is a story directly coming from another story, normally not your own story. Let me try to give a couple of hypothetical examples. I wrote a story called Damnation 101. There was only one POV character, a demon in Hell. If you wrote a creepypasta story called Damnation 102 that followed the world I created or a story that was the further adventures of my character, that would be a spinoff. I wrote a story called A Christmas Story. I am considering using the basic characters as part of an ongoing set of adventures, kind of Harry Potter-ish. That wouldn't be a spinoff since I wrote the original characters. Let's take a commercial movie and story, Carrie. If you wrote a story that used the same universe that Carrie was set in or was the further adventures of Carrie, that would be a spinoff or a fanfiction. On the other hand, if you wrote a story called Carrie that was about a completely unrelated character doing something totally different, that would not be a spin-off. (Titles aren't what makes a story unique, even though you can't have two EXACT duplicates on creepypasta.fandom.com.) Likewise, you could have a story called "Carrie" that involved an obsessive fan of Carrie who wanted to duplicate the feats or a lunatic who believed they were Carrie or four kids watching Carrie on a video in a haunted cabin when the lights flicker low and the wolves howl outside. They aren't a spin-off because they don't use the same characters or location or plots. There's also plagiarism. That's REALLY bad and the Admins will whap you hard on that. That would be taking part or all of someone else's story and saying it was yours. I guess the line between fanfiction and spinoff isn't 100% clear. I've written fanfiction before. I've been tempted to write a story set on one of my favorite shows (Forged in Fire) where Hellboy, The Incredible Hulk, Batman, and Wolverine compete. Feel free to write back if that doesn't help. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 06:52, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Re: Questions To answer your questions, this wiki is a horror-based wiki so the stories posted here need to fall in that genre. You do not need approval prior to posting a story. Additionally, we currently do not allow for stories that use other authors' intellectual properties without passing a spinoff appeal first. Other than that, there are very little restrictions in place for story content as long as it is not in violation of Wikia's Terms of Use. It's also worth noting that the story needs to meet our quality standards. Stories with a large amount of mechanical (punctuation, capitalization, spelling, grammatical, etc. errors) and plot issues (an over-reliance on tropes, plot holes, a lack of effective story-telling, etc.) will likely be deleted. It's recommended you use the writer's workshop before uploading as a lot of early authors tend to fall in a lot of common pitfalls that result in their stories not being up to our quality standards. Best of luck with your writing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:33, August 5, 2019 (UTC)